


Be Somewhere Else

by celticheart72



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Card #1 [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Complete, F/M, Rejected Apology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: Loki shows up unexpectedly and thinks your relationship will resume where it left off before he tried to destroy New York.For the Bad Things Happen Bingo square Rejected Apology





	Be Somewhere Else

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: angst, anger

When you walked into your apartment something felt off. The air felt…

You looked around trying to put a word to it.

Weird was the one that really fit.

Nothing seemed out of place so you went about putting your groceries away.

Your hand just left the box of pasta you put into the cabinet when you felt a telltale energy shift behind you. Folding your arms over your chest you turned around to face your ex-lover.

“Loki Odinson,  _ what _ are you doing here?”

That familiar smirk appeared on his lips and you were both surprised and proud that it had absolutely no effect on you anymore. “You are my chosen companion, and we have been apart from each other far too long.”

“Ooooh, so you figure I’d jump right back into your arms? Just like that?”

He seemed surprised by the venom in your tone. “I thought you would be happy to see me, my darling.”

One eyebrow arched and you moved around him to your living room while shaking your head. “Hardly, Loki.”

“I fail to understand what is amiss.”

“Of course, you don’t.” You squeezed your eyes shut and pressed your fingers into them.

“Are you having one of your spells?”

Your hand dropped and you glared at him. If looks could kill you were absolutely positive he would have been a pile of dust. “One of my spells?”

He started to respond, and you held up a hand, shaking it for emphasis.

“You know what? I don’t even care.” You needed to move so you paced a few steps away then turned back to face him. “You came to Earth with some mind control staff. Acted like some maniacal dictator, in  _ GERMANY, _ of all places. Then laid waste to New York? This is my home Loki! Not some toy. Humans aren’t pawns for you to subjugate at your whim.”

The self-proclaimed God of Mischief stood in front of you and actually winced at your words. “I was wroth with my father and under the control of Thanos. I am genuinely remorseful that I have caused you any pain.”

“No, you don’t get to do that.” You shook your head and pointed at him. “I can’t accept your apology. You harmed a lot of people, a lot of people died. What you did was way more than mischief.”

When he started to protest you motioned to the front door.

“No. Just get out. Use the door. Teleport yourself. I don’t care which. But be somewhere else.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.
> 
> Just a general A/N regarding all of my work: Please understand that I update when writing inspiration hits. I never intend on abandoning an unfinished fic, so know that if I do I'll eventually get back to it when inspiration strikes again.


End file.
